riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juicer Uprising
Rifts® World Book 10 __TOC__ A Coalition plot fools a number of innocent people into undergoing Juicer augmentation. When the lies are revealed, a Juicer army rises up to lay siege to the CS city of Newtown. Chaos erupts as Juicers, bandits and outlaws ravage the countryside. Action packed adventure and source material! Highlights Include: * New types of Juicer O.C.C.s, including the Hyperion speed-demon, the giant Titan with his supernatural strength, the mysterious Mega-Juicer, and the Dragon Juicer (dependent on the blood of dragons to sustain his powers)! * The Juicer O.C.C., developed and expanded; the motivations behind these suicidal warriors, and the process and effects of being "juiced" completely described. * The Prometheus Treatment: Immortality for the Juicers or a Coalition lie? * More world information about North America, Newtown, Fort El Dorado and hints of things to come. * Written by C.J. Carella with concepts by Siembieda. * 160 pages * Cat. 820; I.S.B.N. 0-916211-92-4 : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1990 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Juicers Revisited The bulk of the first half of the book is taken up with looking at the Juicer, the origins of Juicer technology, Juicer sports, culture, and Juicer variants. Also discussed are drugs and the Juicer sub-culture, related O.C.C.s, new Weapons, Armor and Equipment, Vehicles, Juicer Organizations, and some Locations of note. ; Juicer Variants * Hyperion Juicer * Titan Juicer * Phaeton Juicer * Mega-Juicer * Delphi Juicer * Coalition Juicer * Psycho-Stalkers * Dragon Juicer * Maxi-Killer ; Juicer Related O.C.C.s * Juicer Gladiator * Juicer Assassin * Juicer Scout * Gambler * Wannabe Juicer ; NPC Classes * Murder Wraith ; Weapons * Forearm Grenade-Launchers * Forearm Vibro-Blades * Forearm Integral Weapon System (FIWS) * WI-LP3 Pepperbox Laser * WI-FT1 Plasma Flamethrower * WI-NFT-1 Napalm-P Flame Thrower * NG-IP7 Ion Pulse Rifle * NG-45LP Long Pistol * NG-llS Sawed Off * Zapper Gun * Deadball Grenade * Vibro-Deadball * WI-C8 Close Combat Weapon System * WI-CL8 Multi-Purpose Weapon System * JA-12 Laser Rifle * NG-H5 Holdout Ion Pistol ; Body Armor * Titan Plate Armor * Mega-Juicer Combat Armor * Spiked Armor * Vibro-Spike Armor * Man-Killer EBA * Super-Hide Armor ; Equipment * Sensor Jammers * Combat Gauntlets * Combat Vambraces * Grenade Bracers * Rocket Boots * Holdout Speed Holsters * Advanced Thermal Sights ; Designer Drugs * Boing-go * Crash * Juice * Mega * Rush ; Power Armor * NG-JK1A Juicer Killer Power Armor * NG-JK1B Juicer Killer Power Armor * The Defender (J.A.P.E. II) ; Vehicles * Tarantula Combat Jump Bike * Road Boss Combat Chopper * "Rolling Thunder" All-Purpose Vehicle ; Aircraft * Assault Hover Bike * Icarus Flight System ; Juicer Organizations * The Valkyri * The Society of Sages * The Juicer Army of Liberation * The Grim Reapers ; Locations of Note * Kingsdale * Los Alamo * Newtown * Fort El Dorado The Juicer Uprising The second half of the book is the book's title adventure. The Coalition is duped into offering the Prometheus Treatment, a "cure" for the Juicer treatment. Supposedly offering those who undergo the treatment a way to avoid burnout, allowing them to keep their augmented abilities permanently, the treatment is actually an alien conspiracy to take power over these powerful warriors. Colonel Lyboc presented a plan to Emperor Prosek, where UTI would offer the Prometheus Treatment in the form of a computerized chip implant, the Phoenix Chip. The Juicers would then be used as cannon fodder against Tolkeen, then sweeping forward against the Xiticix, thus eliminating three potential enemies: the magic users, the alien insects, and tens of thousands of Juicers. Furthermore, they would implant an explosive charge along with the chip, and require chemical regimens to keep the Juicers in check. The Coalition studies the Prometheus Treatment, and it apparently worked as advertized; delaying the onset of the Last Call, and reducing the side effects of the Juicer process. On December 14, 104 P.A., Joseph Prosek announced their findings, exagerated greatly, and messages are radioed throughout the borderlands in March of 105 P.A. Any augmented soldier could receive the treatment, as well as a salary of 1500 credits per month, for a two-year term in the CS Army. Tens of thousands of Juicers respond, much faster than anticipated. After only a few thousand Juicers are treated, the Devon Incident brings the CS and the Juicers to blows, and the Juicers learn the truth of the CS lies. After a number of battles, the characters can learn the dire truth: UTI has been manipulating events, and raising the bodies of dead Juicers who have undergone the treatment as undead monstrosities. UTI is a cover for transdimensional aliens; the Vallax, and their hordes of Newcomer Androids. The Juicer Techno-Zombies, and terrible Phoenix Juicers, are the Vallax's enslaved undead Juicers! Artwork Cover Painting: Juicers, by John Zeleznik. Interior Art: Vince Martin, Wayne Breaux Jr, and R.K. Post. Under construction * Under construction'' Category:World Books Category:Art